<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【祁张】垂名 by EglantineLoveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296304">【祁张】垂名</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou'>EglantineLoveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁张</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【祁张】垂名</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张岱第一次和祁彪佳说他要写史的时候，祁彪佳没有相信。<br/>那并不是个适合谈论宏大志向的场合，谈论起来也并非他或他的本意，只是喝多了。张岱那段时日刚起了斗鸡社，玩兴正浓，他们喝酒，也就在龙山脚下，几乎还能听见公鸡翎羽拍打风的声音。张岱说起他勇猛的冠军，好不得意，可是祁彪佳不接话。<br/>很快他就明白过来了：“噢，你是跃过了龙门的金鲤鱼了，不喜欢听这个的。你也别用那个眼神看我，不是人人都能做鲤鱼的，少年中举，你最风光，可我，我做什么呢——我要做龙门，不是用来跳的那个，是太史公。我们如今说龙门，是太史公的代称，可是你知道，不仅是他，太史公也不仅是他自己，是很多人。我要后来者，在龙门，也寻我的精魂。”<br/>祁彪佳确信他喝醉了，对待这番醉话，没有信，也没有不信，只是听其言而观其行，然后拈住了从翻飞的袖口险些飘进酒杯里的一根鸡毛。</p>
<p>他庆幸自己的不武断，四年后祁彪佳拿“龙门”称颂张岱，事实上那是一个客气的的说法，因为太史公可以是很多人，可以是任何一位他愿意赞美的写史书的朋友，但对于张岱，他这样说，确乎存有几分真心。<br/>张岱当然知道祁彪佳喜欢他写史，更知道，祁彪佳喜欢那些人活着。那些壮志凌云、慷慨激昂的人，他们拿着笔，拿着剑，拿着笏板，拿着长戈，就是拿着锋利而坚硬的生命，活着。张岱让他们活着，他和祁彪佳都想他们活着。<br/>“这没有什么特别的技巧，”他不必藏私，和祁彪佳解释，“不像雕刻，或是别的什么，那个难得多了。而我只不过是会想他们像我的朋友，而不是古人，你看无趣的书里，死去的人好像只做过一两件事，做完便成就了他的大名；但不是这样的，我的朋友们慢慢走到了需要做出决定的日子，在那之前有很远的路程，他们常常停下或转弯，也常常回头看。”<br/>祁彪佳跟着他的思路想象他们隔世不相知的朋友，首阳山上有人回头看，田横岛上有人回头看，党人碑前有人回头看，他们的眼神穿过风，风吹过他们的鬓角。</p>
<p>很多年后张岱梦见祁彪佳坐在寓山下的柳岸，冠履严整，坐姿端正。他喊：“世培。”心中揣测他会不会回头，然后张岱醒了，什么也没看见。<br/>他会不会回头？<br/>其实这个问题不难，张岱早就不是第一次写史书了，也不是刚刚学会在史书里写他的朋友，他写石匮书的时候，祁彪佳在赴任的行旅间，在乱世的马背上，在风波里，在山水里，回过头，眼中有许多温热的复杂情绪。他的朋友是活着的，活人总会有许多犹豫，有贪恋和软弱。<br/>可是史书里重要的又是什么呢，对于读惯了史书的人而言，世上有一些不言而喻的真理，其中最为重要的字眼叫作“照”，是丹心照汗青的那个“照”字，如同明月直入，无心可猜。那里有光，光是亮的，是直的，不会回头，所以才不朽。<br/>张岱还活着，尽管他自己也不知道为什么；而祁彪佳应当不朽，他曾经走向池水，背后有他爱的山与柳，有嗓音清亮的伶人唱团圆的戏，有人在背后叫他，他没有回头。<br/>张岱搁下笔。<br/>他的朋友死去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*其实是两年前就想过的一个问题，宗子写《石匮书》时清楚地知道小祁有多少犹豫和退缩，但是到了《三不朽图赞》中描写的只剩下一个沉水的瞬间，是义无反顾地将山水与声色弃若敝履。在宗子的史笔下，小祁曾经像义烈传里的侠士一样鲜活过，但终于成为了一个寡淡的灰色剪影。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>